Surprise !
by Gaypowa
Summary: Blaine est seul chez lui et décide de se laisser aller.. Mais un invité surprise va changer ses plans. Blam!


**Voici un défi que m'a lancé Jukeipe ! (Je l'adore celle-là et je vous invite à lire ses OS.)**

**Pour l'OS : Ça devait être Blaine qui se faisait un petit plaisir perso et un des mecs du Glee Club devait le surprendre. J'ai choisi Sam car vive le Blam ! xD**

**Enfin bref, , j'espère qu'il vous plaira :3**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Blaine venait de rentrer chez lui, épuisé par sa journée de cours. Comme souvent ces temps-ci, la maison était déserte. Ses parents travaillaient beaucoup.

Il enleva ses chaussures dans le hall d'entrée et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois dedans il ferma la porte et jeta son sac quelque part dans la pièce, et alla s'allonger sur son lit.

Il resta allongé comme ça pendant un moment. Il fixait le plafond comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Il repensait à la journée qu'il avait eu. Il repensa à un moment précis de sa journée.

* * *

_**Flash back**_ :

Les garçons du Glee Club s'étaient enfermés dans les vestiaires pour faire de la musculation vu qu'ils avaient une heure de trou. La plupart soulevèrent des altères. Blaine aimait regarder le corps d'un homme en action, et voir tout ces muscles autour de lui ça ne le laissa de marbre.

Après une heure d'exercice intensif, Jake, Ryder et Sam allèrent se doucher. Blaine y alla à son tour mais à petits pas. Il n'était pas à l'abri d'une érection surprise.

Pendant qu'il se douchait, quelqu'un l'interpella par derrière. C'était Sam.

- «Blaine ! Tu trouves pas que j'ai grossi ?», fit le blond avec une tête choquée.

Blaine tourna sa tête pour regarder Sam. Celui-ci était entièrement nu et pinçait la peau de ses hanches.

- «Euh.. N..non.», balbutia Blaine en essayant de ne pas regarder plus bas que le torse de Sam.

Sam hocha la tête et repartit en direction de sa douche. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de regarder les fesses rondes et musclés du blond.

* * *

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Blaine avait glissé sa main dans son pantalon sans s'en être rendu compte. Il se caressait par dessus son boxer. Sa queue était aussi dure que du fer, tellement qu'elle lui faisait presque mal.

Il décida d'enlever son jean pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Il envoya son jean sur son bureau, et se réinstalla confortablement sur son lit. Il avait les yeux fermés et se mordait la lèvre inférieur.

Il continuait ses caresses par dessus son boxer mais bientôt ça ne suffit plus. Il enleva son boxer bleu foncé à toute vitesse et se pressa d'empoigner sa queue qui demandait de l'attention.

Il poussa un long gémissement de bien-être. Il commença des vas et viens sur son sexe douloureux.

Des tas d'images lui venait en tête. Il revoyait Ryder et Jake en train de jouer à se fouetter avec leur serviettes. Totalement nu. Faut dire que dans le Glee Club, les garçons n'étaient pas très pudique, au plus grand bonheur du brun.

Il pensait à leurs fesses musclés, leurs queues imposante. Les mecs du Glee Club étaient parfait de partout.

Blaine accéléra les mouvement autour de son sexe. Il avait chaud, c'était tellement bon.

Mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrant avec fracas le stoppant dans son élan.

- «Salut mec, la porte était ouverte donc... Wow..»

C'était Sam, encore.

Il regardait Blaine avec un visage étonné. Et celui-ci cachait son entre-jambes. Il était rouge tomate et avait les yeux baissés.

Il était vraiment gêné. Vraiment beaucoup.

Sam n'avait pas bougé. Il continuait de fixer Blaine, sauf que cette fois, le visage étonné laissa place à un sourire.

Blaine se leva dans le but se prendre son boxer. Sauf qu'au moment où il se leva, il enleva les mains de devant sa queue, qui était toujours aussi dure qu'au début.

Sam écarquilla les yeux, Blaine était plutôt bien gâté par la nature.

- «J'suis désolé, c'est assez gênant..», Blaine bougeait dans tout les sens dans l'espoir de trouver son fichu boxer.

Un bras le stoppa dans son élan. Et sans qu'il ai vu venir une délicieuse paires de lèvres s'écrasa sur les siennes.

Il se laissa faire au début, mais quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Sam, il le repoussa.

- «Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!», s'exclama le petit brun toujours en érection.

Il savait que Sam était Bi, mais pas qu'il avait des vues sur lui.

- «Bah te voir la queue à l'air, ça me laisse pas trop indifférent, tu vois.»

Blaine ne répondit rien. Sam s'approcha donc de lui.

- «T'as l'air d'être en manque, et putain, moi aussi. Donc on va se rendre service et faire ça ensemble. Je suis sûr que tu repensais à cette aprèm dans les vestiaires, je me trompe ?»

Blaine se gratta la tête nerveusement et Sam prit ça pour un oui.

Il poussa donc Blaine sur son lit, celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Sam enleva son pull et son tee-shirt et les lança. Blaine admira les torse musclé de son ami.

Le blond enleva ensuite son jean et son boxer noir sans plus attendre.

Sa queue était déjà gonflée à son maximum et Blaine cru qu'il allait jouir rien qu'à la regarder. Sam était plus gâté que lui niveau centimètres.

Sam s'allongea correctement sur le lit et le brun l'imita. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le sexe du blond.

- «T'aimes bien la vue ?», plaisanta Sam.

- «Déjà qu'au repos elle avait l'air impressionnante , mais alors là..»

Sam rit de bon cœur et attrapa le sexe de Blaine avec une forte poigne, ce dernier poussa un long gémissement et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Sam mena la main de Blaine jusqu'à son propre sexe qui demandait de l'attention.

Une fois que Blaine serra ce morceau imposant dans sa main, le blond cria de joie. Ça faisait du bien.

Blaine commença des vas et viens énergique autour de la queue de son ami.

- «Humpf... Putain Blaine, continue.. T'as des mains magiques.», souffla Sam.

Plus Blaine accélérait ses mouvements, plus Sam s'activait autour du sexe Blaine.

Blaine attrapa un des tétons de Sam et le mordilla.

- «Oh oui...»

Sam était en extase.

Il accéléra les mouvements autour de la queue de Blaine et la serra de plus en fort.

Blaine allait juter. Et ce fut le cas peu de temps après. Sa queue explosa et le sperme s'étala sur son torse et sur la main de Sam.

Une fois remit de ses émotions, il s'activa sur la queue qu'il avait dans la main. Sam cru qu'il allait s'évanouir, il allait faire une overdose de plaisir.

Blaine entra un doigt dans l'anus de son ami, ce dernier soupira. Blaine en entra un autre et ce fut beaucoup trop pour Sam.

Il cria comme un sauvage au moment où il éjacula. Il éjacula avec une telle force que plusieurs jets de sperme vinrent s'écraser sur son visage et le reste sur son magnifique torse.

Tout son corps tremblait. C'était le meilleur orgasme de sa vie.

Ils restèrent allongés dans le silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Sam le brise.

- «C'était putain de trop bon.»

Blaine hocha vivement la tête.

- «Faudra remettre ça !»,s'exclama le blond.

- «Carrément.», sourit le petit brun.

* * *

**FINISH !**

**Laissez vos remarques, impressions dans une review, merci ! :3**

**Bisous, à la prochaine. **

**Kéz.**


End file.
